mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampos
Vampos is a Glowkies Mixel. Description Personality Vampos is a highly energetic sports enthusiast. He is also said to be very relaxed and calm. Physical Appearance Vampos has a head with two incredibly long teeth connected to a square-like part of the body in front of two sides with an eye on each, and honeydew spikes on each side. On the top of the body is two pointy ears on both sides of the head, with two cat-like ears between. He has a long body which slopes up at the back, and two small bat wings. He has long legs with feet including two honeydew toenails on each. He also has navy blue eyelids. Ability Vampos can fly really quickly and is amazing at aerial acrobatics. He also is capable of creating incredible bursts of energy. He also can create bright tornadoes. Memorable Quotes Biography Early life Little is known about Vampos' early life. Although, he managed to gain an obsession with sports. Adventures Set Information Vampos was released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41534 and contains 59 pieces. Trivia *He is the Glowkie Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *As his name and appearance suggest, he is based off of a vampire bat. * He is the only non-cycloptic Mixel of his tribe. * His name is a play on the word "vampire" with the Greek suffix "-os" (used for male names in Greek) added on. He is the second Mixel to have a Greek-based name, the first being Seismo (whose name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake"). * He is the only Mixel with tusks, or fangs, which make him have the largest teeth so far. * Vampos is one of the Mixels with wings. The others are Flurr, Mesmo, Globert, and to some extent, Niksput. He has the smallest wings in both cartoon and LEGO set. As such, he may not be able to fly as well as the other Mixels. * His feet resemble Slumbo's. * He looks like he sports three sets of ears around the top of his head. * He has the most amount of pieces of the Glowkies. * Vampos's eyelids originally made him look more tired and shy, slightly opposite to his personality. * His appearance has changed the least out of the Series 4 Mixels. * He has the tallest ears out of all the Mixels so far. * His tusks block his mouth, causing his dialogue to sound hysterical. It is unknown what he sounds like without his tusks blocking his voice. *He often gets his tusks stuck in something, finding it hard to get them out. *He has the same ears as Vulk, although they are further apart. *He is the tallest Glowkie. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Bioluminescence Category:Navy blue Category:Flying Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Alien Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Two toes